memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 4/Final battle
(Space, Starbase 434 orbit) The Federation Home Fleet is being repaired by the shipyards while the USS Enterprise and the Intrepid are floating next to the Starbase. (Admiral Jellico's office) I've been reviewing your reports on the situation at Vulcan and Captain Martin you were under orders to retreat and you didn't want to why is that Admiral Jellico says looking at both Captains Kira and Martin. Sir in my view retreat wasn't an option and Captain Bateson isn't in command of the home fleet Captain Martin says looking at Admiral Jellico standing at ease. Then Jellico looks at Typhuss. What Admiral? says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Jellico. Captain Kira I'm still wondering how you got command of a Sovereign class vessel just after the destruction of the Galaxy class vessel Admiral Jellico says to Captain Kira. That has nothing to do with what we are talking about says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Jellico. I think it does because a Bajoran Vedek died on both your watch and Captain Tyson's watch Admiral Jellico says to them. Typhuss walks out of Admiral Jellico's office. Admiral am I dismissed as well Captain Martin said to him. Jellico nods as Captain Martin goes to walk out of his office. Oh Captain I would appreciate it if you would start to do battle drills on the Enterprise I've seen your crew effeincy level is down by 34% its unacceptable for a Starfleet Captain Admiral Jellico says to Martin. Captain Martin grins and leaves his office. (Starbase mess hall) Typhuss and John are sitting at the bar drinking ale since they were off duty at the moment. Typhuss do you know he'd reassign us to a backwater sector of Federation space John says drinking his ale as he talked to Typhuss. Typhuss just sits there drinking his ale. Typhuss buddy come on you really think that he'll reassign us we're the best officers he's got right now and look we're commanding the two most powerful ships in the fleet John says as he pats Typhuss on the back. Typhuss smiles at what his friend said. No says Typhuss as he looks at John. Then Typhuss sees his Aunt Reba and his wife Kira Nerys. They walk over to them. Typhuss says Kira as she hugs her husband. Then she hugged her former crewmate and then sat with them. I had a few days off then I ran into your aunt and well we both got a transport here we're lucky the Borg didn't jump us Kira says as she looks at both Typhuss and John. Wow we just got dressed down by the Admiral like Starfleet cadets John says looking at Kira. Kira looks at Typhuss wanting to know what happened. What did Jellico say? Kira says looking at her husband. Admiral Jellico, asked me how I got command of the Intrepid after the Galaxy class Intrepid got destroyed by a Klingon Bird of prey and I earned the command of the USS Intrepid-A, then Admiral Jellico reminded me that a Bajoran Vedek died on my watch, two years ago says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. I'll teach that jerk a lesson no one messes with my nephew and gets away with it says Reba as she looks at her nephew Typhuss. Then he said that I should change my command style and have battle drills on the Enterprise 24/7 John says looking at Kira. That's not right which I took those Admiral pips I was offered but I felt it would benefit the membership of Bajor that I help with them being apart of the Federation Kira says looking at John and then lays her head on Typhuss's shoulder. Then a young Ensign walks up to the group. Excuse me Captain Martin sir she says looking at him. He turns around and sees the young Ensign. Yes Ensign what is it? Captain Martin asked her. She hands him a padd. You've got a message from your parents its urgent she says to him. John takes the padd and nods at her. Thank you Ensign Captain Martin says looking at her as she leaves then he looks at the padd. What is it John Kira asked him. Captain Martin looks at it and isn't happy about what was on the padd and he left the mess hall and the padd on the table and Kira picked up and reads it to Typhuss and Reba. To Captain John T. Martin commanding officer starship Enterprise from Commodore John Taggert starship Endeavour its with my deepest regreat that I inform you the death of your brother Brandon Martin he was killed when the Borg ambushed our ship in sector 225 he was on deck 12 when the hull breached and a piece of sharpel severed his artery in his neck, your brother was one of the best officers on my crew and he would of loved to become a Captain again I'm sorry for your lost signed Commodore John Taggert USS Endeavour, Kira puts the padd down and feels bad for her friend. (USS Enterprise, deck 9, Captain's quarters) John Martin lays on the couch with a bottle of wine on the table when the door chimed he ignores it for a few minutes then he sits up. Come John says as he looks at the doors and his wife was standing there. John I'm so sorry for your lost Ezri says as she hugs her husband. He sat down and was very sad about what happened to his brother then the door chimed and both Typhuss and Kira walked into the room to support their friend. John we're here for you if you need anything having friends and loved ones by your side during something like this is great Kira says looking at her friend. Then the communications system activates. Bridge to Captain Commander Kadan says over the communications system. Go ahead Commander what is it Captain Martin says as he looks at his wife and friends. We're receiving a hail from Starfleet Command it reads to all ships the Borg has restarted their attack on the outer sectors of Federation space all Federation ships rally to sector 226 and await further instructions Commander Kadan says as she reads the orders to Captain Martin. Both John and Typhuss look at each other in shock by that. We're on our way John Martin says as he gets his uniform jacket on and both him and Typhuss leave his quarters as both Ezri and Kira are worried about their husbands. (USS Enterprise, main bridge) Captains Martin and Kira walks onto the bridge. Lieutenant signal Starbase control we're departing we're going to intercept that fleet Captain Martin says as he looks at his crew and Typhuss. Aye, sir the dock master has cleared us for departure and the Home Fleet as well Lieutenant Sito says as she looks at her console then at Captain Martin who is sitting in his command chair. Ensign Johansson take us in formation with the fleet, Typhuss you wanna join? John says looking at his Academy friend. Sure, why not says Typhuss as he looks at John. All right then Lieutenant Sito order all ships to head to sector 226 best speed Captain Martin orders Lieutenant Sito to do. Aye, sir Lieutenant Sito says as she goes to work on her console. (Space) The Home Fleet and 147th Fleet head out to sector 226. (USS Enterprise, conference lounge) What's so important about sector 226? Lieutenant McCabe asked Captain Kira as he's standing at the display monitor. I have no idea says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant McCabe. According to recent reports the space in the sector can be used to make more transwarp conduits Captain Martin says as he looks at Typhuss aand Lieutenant McCabe. Typhuss looks at Captain Martin. Typhuss if the Borg get ahold of that sector they'll be able to bring in reinforcements John says as he looks at Typhuss.